


Radio 014.0

by VarelaDCampbell



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU Moderno, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Slice of Life, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarelaDCampbell/pseuds/VarelaDCampbell
Summary: A muchas personas les parece irritante el ruido blanco de una estación vacía de radio, Kanda no era la excepción. Sin embargo, escuchando atentamente descubrió algo interesante…“La gente de Heysham dice que, no todas las rosas tienen espinas, no todas las aves vuelan y no todas las sirenas tienen cola.Los saluda Allen. ¡Gracias por sintonizar la estación 014.0!”DGM AU / Shortfic / Songfic (?)Slice of life / Fantasia / MisterioNarrado en primera persona (Kanda)Light Yullen (Shonen ai)
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Kudos: 13





	1. Radio 014.0

**Radio 014.0**

Ha caído una intensa lluvia torrencial en Heysham, las calles de adoquín desprenden un molesto olor a musgo y tierra húmeda. La puerta de entrada hace un chirrido por la falta de aceite y de mi interés en repararla, pero es lo último que me importa en este momento.

Era esto o estudiar en la universidad local y no quería pasar un minuto más de mi vida en la bulliciosa casa de mi padre, por lo que decidí independizarme y con el dinero que había ahorrado conseguí un apartamento barato en un edificio viejo a las orillas de Lancaster.

En esa noche, lo único que quería era lanzar mis cosas al perchero y dormir, pero alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta con insistencia.

—¿Qué quieres?... —pregunté tras abrir de mala gana. Mi tono de voz fue suficiente para poner nervioso a Johnny. Se asustó, acomodó sus lentes y me miró con algo de duda. Si sabe lo que le conviene, mejor que no tome mucho de mi tiempo.

—¡K-Kanda! Perdón que te moleste a esta hora. Sé que estás cansado pero necesito pedirte un favor —tartamudeaba y parecía realmente apurado. En sus brazos apenas si podía sostener varios artefactos y herramientas.

—Habla rápido.

—Claro... Tapp y mi otro roommate me echaron de la casa porque no soportaban el ruido y necesi…

—Olvídalo, no quiero ruido a esta hora —estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Johnny alcanzó a poner la mano entre la puerta y la orilla, magullando sus dedos. Escuché sus quejas de dolor.

—¡Te lo suplico! No tengo a donde más ir. Está lloviendo afuera y sólo me queda reparar esta radio vieja. Te juro que no seré una molestia y saldré de aquí tan pronto termine. Es mi proyecto de mañana y no puedo fallar o tendré que asistir a diferidos —Sus lloriqueos no se iban a detener aun cerrando la puerta. Suspiré y sentí mi cuerpo pesado, pero recordé que aún le debía un par de favores.

—Date prisa, o si no te sacaré a patadas de aquí —abrí de nuevo e hice un ademán para que pasara. Sus ojos parecieron brillar y con una sonrisa de alivio se abrió paso a mi departamento como si fuese el suyo, acomodando la pila de instrumentos sobre la mesa y encendiendo la lámpara de lectura.

Parecía realmente ensimismado en reparar aquel aparato viejo, yo estaba igual de concentrado viendo lo que hacía no muy lejos, sentado sobre el sillón al lado de la ventana fingiendo leer un libro.

Fue hasta que el ruido de un relámpago me despertó que note de nuevo el silencio en la sala, bueno… casi. Habían pasado unas tres horas y era un poco más de la media noche. Johnny se había quedado dormido en una posición incómoda, sentado junto a la mesa y con la cara estampada en los tornillos y herramientas que le dejarían una marca a la mañana siguiente.

Lo miré con desaprobación, al menos había trabajado duro. La radio de madera con botones circulares estaba completamente restaurada y encendida, pero se había quedado en una emisora vacía y el ruido blanco comenzaba a irritarme. No entendía su funcionamiento y no sabía cómo apagarla así que giré los botones de un lado al otro mientras buscaba un interruptor.

Muy pocas emisoras transmitían música o podcasts a esta hora de la noche, tampoco es que me detuviera a escucharlos teniendo la televisión o el internet, y Johnny parecía no despertar para ayudarme a apagarlo. Dejé una estación aleatoria y mientras seguía sonando el ruido blanco de estática, tomé el aparato en mis manos para ver si había un interruptor en la parte baja.

| _¿Hola?..._ | Se escuchó a través de los parlantes pequeños de la radio. Pensé que el sueño me estaba haciendo alucinar porque después solo escuche de nuevo el ruido blanco.

Claro, si no hay forma de apagarlo, que mejor que simplemente desconectar el cable del tomacorriente. Lo dejé en la mesa y busqué la conexión a la pared, pero la voz volvió a aparecer en medio de la estática.

| _Hola de nuevo. No tengo idea de quien me puede estar escuchando. No es que me importe en realidad…_ |

Era una voz joven, 014.0 es la emisora. Tiene demasiados fallos de conexión y algo, quizás el sueño, me obligó a prestar un poco más de atención a lo que decía.

| _Mentí. Realmente me gustaría que al menos alguien pudiera escucharme. Sé que tienen preguntas. Yo también las tendría… y solo diré que mi nombre es Allen. Tengo doscientos veinte años y he decidido que luego de trece días, pondré fin a mi vida_ |

Bien, muy pocas cosas me pueden sorprender... pero esto sin duda me robó el aliento.

¿Quién es este mocoso?


	2. Día uno

Johnny se fue temprano en la mañana entre cientos de disculpas por haberse quedado dormido.

Aquella voz en la radio la noche anterior no me había dejado descansar con normalidad. Sin embargo, decidí no decirle nada de lo sucedido.

No debo darle importancia, no es mi problema lo que le pase a ese tonto de la radio y lo que haga con su vida. Pasaré por el Dojo para entrenar y meditar en la tarde, eso me ayudará a dejar de pensar en este asunto.

—Oi... oi... oi... Tierra llamando a Yuu.

Y para terminar de amargar mi día, Lavi no desaprovecha la oportunidad de jugar con mi poca paciencia. Cuando mi puño termine en su cara hará todo un drama después.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames por mi nombre, maldito conejo suicida. Tendrás un moretón en el ojo si no me dejas en paz.

—Estás más amargado y distraído de lo normal —comentó como si no hubiera tomado en serio mi amenaza, sentándose al lado. Buscando un lugar tranquilo como lo es la biblioteca, había olvidado por completo que mi autoproclamado "amigo" es un nerd que vive entre libros e inevitablemente estaría aquí—. Cuando algo te molesta de verdad, frunces las cejas de forma distinta —hizo la observación.

—¿Además de molesto ahora eres acosador? —pregunté con sarcasmo, él solo rió y siguió insistiendo en saber qué me sucedía hasta que colmó mi paciencia. Para que se callara, le expliqué con brevedad lo que había ocurrido ayer.

Lavi apoyó su cabeza en la mano— Un chico misterioso se aparece a media noche en una emisora de radio anunciando que se va a suicidar. Suena a creepypasta de internet.

—Ahora piensas que me estoy volviendo loco.

—Para nada —alegó, moviendo las manos—, es solo que me cuesta entender qué motivos puede tener. Además está el hecho que dice tener más de doscientos años, cosa totalmente ilógica y también que consiguiera robar la señal de un canal de radio. ¿No es más fácil sólo escribir una carta de despedida y ya? A lo mejor estaba ebrio o bajo el efecto de alguna droga... o a lo mejor es un vampiro. Los cuentos y leyendas de abuelos son más reales de lo que crees.

—Tsk... que voy a saber yo —contesté irritado, queriendo pensar en otras cosas más importantes en mi vida.

Tras haber conversado un rato con Lavi (o solo escuchado su monólogo) y terminado el resto de mi rutina diurna, me dirigí una vez más a mi departamento. A cada día que pasa, el clima en el cielo se torna más oscuro. La vista del mar a través de las casas de piedra está cubierta de niebla, por lo que no se puede ver más allá de la orilla de arena y los rompeolas.

Al insertar la llave en el pomo de la puerta, la voz de Johnny me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Hola, Kanda.

—Si vienes por otro favor, me niego. No estoy de humor para visitas.

—No, no es eso —ladeé mi rostro para verlo. En sus manos traía la radio que reparó— Venía a agradecerte por haberme ayudado ayer. Logré presentar mi proyecto a tiempo. Como compensación, te traje la radio. Noté que no dejabas de verla en la mañana, así que pensé que sería el regalo perfecto. Si no la quieres usar también puede servirte como decoración.

Genial... lo que me hacía falta. Algo debe estar mal en mí porque accedí y tomé la radio. No me quitaría mucho espacio y justamente estaba pensando en comprar una planta o algo así, ya que Lavi no se cansa de decirme que mi apartamento parece el hogar de un anciano aburrido. Quizás no esté tan equivocado, una radio antigua no ayuda en mucho.

Finalmente en la tranquilidad de la sala, mi pie se movía con indecisión mientras seguía pensando que no era una buena idea haber aceptado esta cosa. La dejé cerca de la ventana, sobre una mesa que compré hace poco cerca del sofá.

Saqué la laptop, preparé mi té y me dispuse a hacer la investigación de mi tarea. Cada cierto tiempo mis ojos se desviaban a esa radio y luego regresaban al monitor.

Eran las 11:47 pm cuando terminé y comenzaba a sentir el cansancio, sobre todo en los músculos tensos de mi cuello y espalda. Dos noches de desvelo no son una idea tentadora.

Pero me descubrí buscando donde conectar la radio. Cuando finalmente la acomodé me detuve a pensar en la locura que estaba haciendo. Llevando mi mano al cabello que tenía suelto.

—Tsk...

Mandando mi sentido común al demonio, presioné el botón de encendido que finalmente supe dónde ubicar y busqué la estación 014.0 en la que había escuchado la voz del Moyashi.

Sí... no es más que un simple brote de soya, tonto e impulsivo, por lo que el nombre le queda perfecto.

Sólo se oía estática, más estática y ruido blanco. Pasaron los minutos y cuando decidí que había tenido suficiente con mi curiosidad me puse de pie para desconectar el aparato. El ruido comenzó a distorsionarse hasta que apareció de nuevo su voz, justo cuando la hora de mi móvil marcaba la medianoche.

| _Hola de nuevo, aquí Allen... No esperaba que de verdad alguien hubiera escuchado mi lamento de ayer, pero según el contador del canal tengo un espectador nocturno. ¿Eres hombre o mujer?_ |

Aquello llamó mi atención, mi mirada seguía analizando el contorno de la radio a medida volvía a tomar asiento en el sofá.

No fue una alucinación, fue real y volvió a aparecer esta noche.

| _Me conformo con que alguien pueda escucharme._

_Respecto a lo que dije ayer, hablaba muy en serio. Tengo mis razones para hacerlo y en este punto cualquiera sea el pensamiento que cruce por tu cabeza, dudo que me haga cambiar de opinión. Lo único que me queda para ofrecer es la música... música que ha sido parte de mi vida desde que tengo memoria. Quiero que escuches una parte de mí, una canción de piano cada noche hasta que llegue ese día_ | Comenzó a narrar. A veces su voz flaqueaba, la tormenta eléctrica también hizo que la señal se perdiera en ocasiones.

| _Gracias a mi maestro, tengo un pequeño piano a mi alcance. Advierto que no está del todo afinado, las goteras no ayudan a la madera tampoco... En fin, ¿A qué iba?... Ah, sí. La primera pieza, Nocturne in C minor No. 20. Buenas noches._ |

Dejó de hablar y en cambio comenzó a tocar una melodía de piano. Era claro que no tendría respuesta a muchas preguntas que pasaban por mi cabeza porque el inútil Moyashi no me puede escuchar.

Me costó admitir que pese a ser un mocoso, toca el piano con destreza, no mentía en eso. No soy del tipo que le gusta la música de piano, prefiero los instrumentos de cuerda... pero algo en cada nota me hacía imaginar a un joven de mirada melancólica moviendo sus dedos sobre las teclas, como si estuviera frente a mí.

No supe en qué momento dejé de escuchar la melodía y mis ojos cayeron rendidos ante el sueño, el ruido blanco de la radio, y el sonido de la tormenta en el exterior.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holo there…
> 
> En la descripción añadí “Songfic(?)” pues no estaba del todo segura, ya que en efecto, Allen tocará una canción de piano en cada capítulo, pero la historia no gira en torno a dichas canciones. Fueron un plus que pensé en un primer momento y me gustó mucho así que decidí dejarlo en el Fic. También quiero agradecer los comentarios y opiniones constructivas sobre el primer capítulo y la descripción. 
> 
> Como datos adicionales:  
> Lavi es compañero de Kanda, comparten varias clases juntos y estudian la misma carrera.
> 
> El estilo de piano que Allen toca es un piano de cola vertical color blanco, similar al que toca en el arca, solo que más desgastado y de aspecto viejo.
> 
> Tengo una playlist en spotify con la canción de este y los próximos capítulos, si tienen problemas con el link, pueden buscarme como VarelaDCampbell o poner Radio 014.0 en el buscador. No tengo una playlist en youtube aun, pero colocaré el link. Algunos títulos dan ligeras pistas de lo que pasa más adelante.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqpPRj6UZqc  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1v9NOqncOyknjmABGj66X2?si=Wz69ocZMRMyHumfRz_7BdQ
> 
> ¡Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días! ^^  
> Radio 014.0 By Varela D. Campbell ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	3. Día dos

Empiezo a creer que me estoy volviendo loco, seguro tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar una radio vieja a mitad de la noche a la espera del Moyashi.

Creo que en realidad se debe a la inquietud de saber que estoy escuchando las que pueden ser sus últimas palabras.

Nunca me he detenido a pensar en la muerte o en lo que sucede después. Pese a haber vivido bajo el techo de una familia religiosa, siendo mi padre un fiel seguidor de la iglesia católica, no ha sido de mi interés entregarle mi devoción a un dios que no ha hecho nada por mi vida y del cual dudo de su existencia... o al menos así lo veo yo con la infinidad de religiones y dioses, es difícil aceptar la existencia de estos.

| _Allen reportándose de nuevo. Veo que tengo la misma audiencia... Hmm... ¿Sabes? Debería ponerte un nombre. Es más sencillo que solo hablar de forma genérica_ |

No, ni siquiera lo pienses.

| _Será difícil pensar en uno... pero haré mi mejor intento. ¿Qué te parece esto? Cerraré los ojos, daré una vuelta a la silla y cuando los abra, te llamaré de acuerdo al color de lo que vea_ |

Levanté una ceja tras sus palabras. Es lo más infantil que he escuchado el día de hoy.

| _¡Es lo más brillante que se me ha ocurrido el día de hoy!_ |

—Tsk... se te quemará el cerebro entonces, Moyashi —me quejé. Aun así, me crucé de brazos esperando a ver qué sucedía.

| _Aquí vamos..._ | Se escuchó el sonido de la silla giratoria chirriando por la falta de aceite y luego un golpe seguido de aleteos de lo que parece ser un pájaro, probablemente perdió el equilibrio.

| _Estoy bien, estoy bien... Ahora, lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue... el mar. De hecho, la puerta está algo abierta y tengo vista al mar. Las nubes comienzan a arremolinarse, parece que viene otra tormenta_ |

Noté algo peculiar, dijo que tenía vista al mar; en la ventana se ve el mismo cúmulo de nubes eléctricas que describe. No debe estar muy lejos de Heysham, o puede que se encuentre en la misma ciudad.

| _Está decidido entonces. Ahora serás Blue, porque el color suena mejor en inglés_ | comenzó a reír, pero pronto su risa se fue apagando hasta quedar en silencio.

| _Gracias por escucharme, Blue. Tengo un par de anécdotas de mi vida que estoy seguro te interesara escuchar. Serán historia para otro día, así que espero te guste la melodía de hoy: Gymnopedie No. 1... Buenas noches._ |

Al igual que la noche anterior, comenzó a tocar el piano.

Apoyé el rostro en mi mano, buscando entender por qué me interesaba tanto escuchar su voz, analizando cada nota para descifrar su significado. Una idea llegó a mi mente, totalmente ajena a la melodía pero relacionada a ese misterioso Moyashi. Quizás me arrepienta luego, pero solo así obtendré respuestas.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holo, minna-san!
> 
> Debo haber derramado el salero sobre mí, porque tenía planeado subir el capítulo el lunes pero mi computadora se le dio por hacer una actualización de Windows que duró un par de horas suficientes para hartarme de esperar e irme a dormir. Ayer fue un intento fallido al abrir la plataforma sin que me cargara el editor de las historias. En fin, perdón por la demora. Han pasado muchas cosas en mi trabajo y vida personal (tristemente, más malas que buenas) que tienen mi ánimo por los suelos últimamente…
> 
> Gracias, de todo corazón por sus lindos comentarios, espero pronto traerles actualizaciones de mis otros fics.
> 
> ¡Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días! ^^  
> Radio 014.0 By Varela D. Campbell ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	4. Día tres

Luego de las clases matutinas, decidí dar una vuelta por la ciudad en busca de estaciones de radio locales. Las tres que pude encontrar en las cercanías eran de emisoras considerablemente grandes, además de que todas ellas eran diurnas y estaban en locales o edificios en la zona comercial de Heysham. Ninguno de los trabajadores con los que logré hablar conocía sobre la estación 014.0 o al Moyashi.

Me llevó más tiempo del previsto deambular por las calles. Era mucho más fácil viajar en bicicleta, pero la tormenta dificulta la movilidad y había olvidado el pase del bus en mi habitación. El viento comenzaba a ser una molestia y la sombrilla no cubría del todo mis piernas, haciéndome chasquear la lengua con fastidio.

Reconocí la calle en la que estaba, no haría mal pasar a visitar a una vieja amiga hasta que la lluvia se calme; mis manos estaban entumecidas por el frío y no sería buena idea dejar que mi ropa se moje aún más así que entre al lugar que para mi suerte no tenía clientes, quizás debido a la tormenta.

El personal de la oficina de correos se movía de un lado a otro con paquetes y sobres en sus manos, organizándolos en enormes estantes con precisión. Cerca de la recepción está una enorme pila de papeles y cierto hombre en lamentable estado debajo de estos.

—Ah... ¡Hola, Kanda! Pasa adelante y deja la sombrilla a un lado —oí la voz de Reever al otro lado del escaparate de recepción— Komui, esta no es la hora de dormir, tienes demasiado trabajo acumulado —Reever comenzó a reprender a Komui que despertó de golpe lanzando los papeles al suelo. Son demasiado ruidosos.

—Es raro verte por aquí, pero deduzco que es por la lluvia —la mirada de Lenalee me analizaba. Su rostro siempre trae su usual sonrisa comprensiva.

Tras servirles el café a los demás empleados de la oficina, Lenalee preparó dos tazas de té mientras conversábamos un rato.

—Lo de las estaciones de radio, ¿es para algún proyecto? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No creo que puedas —conteste honesto—, no es académico.

—Entiendo —la vi llevando su mano al mentón y bajar la mirada pensando. Luego sonrió— Soy toda oídos entonces.

—¿Huh?

—Te conozco muy bien, Kanda. Debe ser algo muy importante para que dediques tu valioso tiempo a encontrar algo... o alguien. ¿Me equivoco? —Su mirada parecía inocente, pero sé que escondía malicia en sus palabras.

—Tsk...

Salí del lugar con prisa en cuanto pude. Lenalee era demasiado perspicaz y pese a que no fue mucho de mi agrado explicarle, al menos pude obtener una pista gracias a su hermano celópata que escuchaba nuestra conversación a escondidas.

A la medianoche, la lluvia golpeaba con granizo en la calle, podía verlo por la ventana. Hace un maldito frío y no me extrañaría que mañana una capa de nieve cubra todo. El Moyashi aún no aparece y aunque apenas han pasado unos minutos, el índice de mi mano golpea el respaldo del sofá con algo de impaciencia.

Komui mencionó algo sobre estaciones pirata; emisoras no autorizadas que tienen funciones desde alertar sobre emergencias naturales, hasta fines de política y propaganda. Son bastante raras y difíciles de ubicar por su naturaleza ilegal. Según Lenalee, hay una antena transmisora a las orillas del puerto a unas cuantas calles de mi apartamento donde podría comenzar con mi investigación.

La luz de un rayo en las cercanías me sacó de mis pensamientos. Había visto en las noticias del clima que la tormenta se iba a intensificar y podría afectar los botes y barcos anclados al muelle.

| _Ho... es... oírme?_ | La voz del Moyashi apenas era audible. El ruido blanco se volvió a apoderar de la emisora.

| _Af... la tormenta y una radio no son buenas amigas. Perdón por hacerte esperar, Blue. Seguro estabas preocupado por mi_ | dijo lo último en tono burlesco, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño con desgano.

| _Recuerdo que con mi maestro pasamos no solo tormentas, sino huracanes y vientos monstruosos en alta mar en más de una ocasión. Al principio se burló de mí porque mi estómago no era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el movimiento del barco._

_Él me decía "Puedes soportar estar a kilómetros de altura sin perder la conciencia, pero esta piscina para niños te marea... No seas un mocoso"_ | Cayó otro rayo y se perdió la señal. Pasó así otro buen tiempo hasta que de nuevo apareció su voz.

_| Quisiera que la tormenta acabe pronto. Realmente quiero ver la luna por última vez antes de... bueno, tú sabes... Otra anécdota será para otro día, Blue. Por ahora, espero te guste Clair de Lune. Buenas noches_ |

Sonó otra melodía, su nombre era bastante simbólico... como si fuera una plegaria para que cese la lluvia. Quién sabe si el dios que tanto odia a esta ciudad lo podrá escuchar.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holo there...
> 
> Si alguien se ha preguntado alguna vez por qué escribo <> en vez de "Hello"; holo es el diminutivo de holográfico (algunos lo pueden conocer como el efecto prismático —aka, arcoíris—), y es, por cierto, una de mis cosas favoritas... Digamos que tengo una gran fijación por cosas que sean holográficas, tanto en ropa, esmaltes y accesorios.
> 
> Perdón por la divagación, jaja. Respecto al capítulo de hoy, me pareció gracioso incluir al departamento científico pero como trabajadores del servicio de correos.
> 
> Como mini dato irrelevante pero curioso, Johnny tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo ahí.
> 
> Lenalee está por comenzar su primer semestre en la universidad, pero conoce a Kanda desde hace mucho tiempo porque él solía estudiar en la misma secundaria.
> 
> ¡Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango... y nos leemos en unos cuantos días! ^^
> 
> Radio 014.0 By Varela D. Campbell ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	5. Día cuatro

Domingo finalmente. Luego de días de tormenta y frío, una delgada capa de escarcha amaneció en las calles y faroles. Aunque dejó de llover, las nubes cubren cualquier rastro de luz solar. Me da igual en realidad cual sea el clima, pero a veces la humedad hace que mi apartamento apeste a madera vieja.

No me hará mal entrenar un par de horas en el Dojo. Creo que Alma se encuentra ahí, es el único con el que puedo entrenar de forma decente sin que muera a golpes.

Lo vi al fondo del gran salón; se le da mejor la lucha con lanza de dos puntas, pero no es mi estilo.

—Hola, Yuu... ¿Entrenamos juntos? —me preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Acepté neutro y tras el calentamiento inicial, comenzamos a entrenar y practicar movimientos avanzados.

La sesión del día siempre termina unilateralmente con Alma derrotado en el suelo y con esa sonrisa boba que lo caracteriza. Sin embargo, hoy parecía particularmente interesado en verme con una mirada curiosa, irritándome más de la cuenta.

—Tsk... ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Acaso tengo algo pintado en la cara? —finalmente dije con molestia, harto de sentirme observado mientras terminaba de limpiar el equipo que usamos en el Dojo.

Contuvo su risa y se giró en el suelo, quedando con la cabeza apoyada en las manos— Lavi me contó que estás interesado en un misterioso chico. ¡Que maravilla! No creí que lanzaras a esta base, pero jamás llegué a imaginar que mi querido Yuu finalmente estuviera enamorado —confesó emocionado.

El atomizador con desinfectante cayó de mis manos y sé que pudo ver una notoria vena en mi frente a punto de estallar porque se levantó de golpe y llevó la mano a su cabeza.

—No sé qué te haya dicho ese maldito conejo suicida, pero no es cierto... —contesté, rechinando los dientes.

—Debe tener una voz de sirena para haberte interesado tanto. No te preocupes, sé que no lo vas a admitir a la primera. No cualquiera logra romper tanto hielo para llegar a ese corazón amargado que tienes —dijo con simpleza mientras palmeaba mi hombro, ignorando mi cara de pocos amigos. Luego se acercó con su mirada insistente— ¡Pero cuéntame los detalles! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Ya lo conociste en persona? ¿Vive cerca? ¿Ya son novios? ¿Cuándo es la boda?... Oye, Yuu... ¿A dónde vas con ese Shinai? —Preguntó desconcertado. Lavi puede considerarse hombre muerto.

¿Enamorado? Ese par de tontos no tienen mejor cosa que hacer en su tiempo libre que hablar de mí. No debería interesarles lo que haga o no con mi vida. Si hubiera querido eso, me habría quedado a vivir con Tiedoll. El muy maniático sobreprotector estaría encima de mí pidiéndome nietos al menos una vez al día.

De nuevo en la tranquilidad de mi apartamento. Caminaba en círculos como león enjaulado a media sala.

Lenalee y Alma tienen razón en algo, nunca había puesto tanto interés en alguien... pero no de la forma que ellos piensan.

"Mi nombre es Allen. Tengo doscientos veinte años"

"A lo mejor es un vampiro"

"Debe tener una voz de sirena..."

Quizás esas palabras fantasiosas ya me afectaron.

A partir de este instante será mejor que me olvide de ese tonto Moyashi que solo me ha causado problemas estos últimos días. Mañana le llevo la radio de vuelta a Johnny, no quiero involucrarme más en este asunto.

Tras tomar mi decisión, escuche el sonido de la distorsión en el ruido blanco y luego la voz del Moyashi.

| _Hola, Blue... Aquí Allen. Tengo terribles noticias_ | Bien, ahora tiene mi atención de nuevo, tsk...

| _Mi gato desapareció, su nombre es Timcampy y es un Orange Tabby. No lo veo desde esta mañana y lo he buscado en todas partes... Me preocupa que le ocurriera algo en la tormenta ya que es un gato faldero y no le gusta el agua fría, menos la lluvia._ | Si tu gato se perdió, es porque pareces ser un Moyashi descuidado.

Resoplé molesto, yo tenía razón, no vale la pena. Mis noches de desvelo y pensar constantemente en este mocoso me provoca jaqueca. Si al final resulta sólo ser una broma...

| _Tim era el gato de mi maestro. Él era alérgico a los gatos, pero aun así el color de Timcampy le llamó la atención lo suficiente para rescatarlo cuando sólo era un gatito en un viaje que hizo a Nepal. Planeaba dejarlo con un viejo amigo cuando yo ya no pudiera cuidarlo_ |

Pero su voz sonaba realmente consternada. No entiendo del todo los lazos que las personas forman con los animales, aunque sé que algunos los consideran como familia. Se escuchó un suspiro largo a través de la radio.

| _La pieza de hoy será corta, seguiré buscando a Tim cuando termine. Lo lamento, Blue. Prometo que mañana te contaré una anécdota más interesante y alegre. Espero te guste Arrival Of The Birds... Buenas noches._ |

Y así de rápido como apareció, su voz se volvió notas de piano. Una canción corta debido a su apuro.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holo There…
> 
> Mi computadora anda en modo “mírame y no me toques”, osea casi muriendo. ;-; Es una laptop bastante vieja y siento que tarde o temprano ya no encenderá. La llevaré a reparar un día de estos, esperando que aun tenga arreglo. Tengo el respaldo de mis fics en dropbox y google drive, pero nunca he subido los capítulos desde mi teléfono, únicamente mi computadora, por lo que me vería en un aprieto si me quedo sin ella… af.
> 
> Me imagino a Timcampy como un gato gordo y bastante travieso al estilo de Garfield. Creo que Garfield también es un Orange Tabby, pero no estoy segura.
> 
> Shinai, según san google xD, es el nombre del arma de madera que se usa en el Kendo.
> 
> ¡Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días! ^^  
> Radio 014.0 By Varela D. Campbell ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	6. Día cinco

Decir que dejaría de meterme más en este lío fue fácil, pero mi yo interno quería resolver el misterio tras esa radio y saber que esconde el Moyashi en realidad.

Y así fue como en mi día libre pasé buena parte merodeando por las calles y casas aledañas a la torre de transmisión que Komui y Lenalee habían mencionado. El frio atraviesa la ropa como agujas y solo a un tonto como yo se le ocurriría pasear por la calle en busca de todo o nada a casi el punto de congelación.

Si lo que dijo es cierto, su gato no está acostumbrado a estar en el exterior. Lo indudable sería buscar entonces entre callejones donde se lanza la basura y cajas viejas, el lugar de escondite ideal para un animal asustado. Sólo encontré mapaches, gaviotas, un perro callejero y un gato color marrón de pelo largo que no encaja con el que describió anoche.

Empiezo a creer que todo esto es un maldito juego. Para empeorar, no tengo ni una pista real de si el Moyashi se encuentra cerca de la ciudad.

Elevé mi rostro para mirar la luz roja que emite la parte alta de la antena, había docenas de grafitis y basura en el lugar. Está en una zona abandonada a varios metros de la última casa y la calle.

Cerca de la torre, la escarcha y el lodo me abrieron paso a un camino que lleva a un faro abandonado. Desde ahí se tiene vista al muelle y gran parte de la costa de Heysham al estar sobre un acantilado de al menos quince metros de alto.

Completamente solo... tampoco había rastro del susodicho gato. No iba a perder más tiempo en el lugar. Quizás deba revisar el otro extremo, cerca del muelle.

Sin embargo, capté un maullido mientras caminaba de regreso, sobre el techo de madera de una carpintería. El dueño y su esposa miraban al animal con lástima y preocupación ya que era obvio que no podía bajar; el gato era gordo, de color dorado con manchas blancas. Los señores eran muy ancianos como para bajarlo por su cuenta.

—¿Timcampy?

El gato maulló en respuesta... lo había encontrado.

—¿Es suyo? —me pregunta el hombre.

—Más o menos —respondí serio, sin entrar en detalles. No voy a contar lo difícil que fue sostenerlo mientras me arañaba el brazo al intentar bajarlo del techo.

Y... ahora tengo otro problema. ¿Qué voy a hacer con este gato?

El animal que ya había entrado en calor se paseaba por mi apartamento frotando su cuerpo en cada esquina y en cuestión de segundos se había apoderado de una de las sillas de madera en la estancia. Empezaba a tener un tic en el ojo al ver el rastro de pelo en los muebles que me tocara limpiar mañana, además de esa bola de pelo que había vomitado. Soy más de perros o de insectos y al parecer él lo intuía. Me miraba fijamente, como si fuera un ser superior.

—Sería muy útil si pudieras hablar y decirme dónde está tu descuidado dueño para acabar con este circo, pero ya que estás perdido no llegaremos a ningún lado —Me crucé de brazos apoyado en la pared. Me ignoró por completo y comenzó a lamer sus bolas. Que fastidio.

No me quedó de otra que dejarlo pasar la noche conmigo. Al anochecer, la nieve se mezcló con llovizna y parecía empeorar a cada minuto. Temía que la señal fuera pésima igual que antes.

Hoy más que nunca esperaba con impaciencia la voz del Moyashi.

| _Aquí Allen... gracias por esperarme de nuevo, Blue_ | Su voz sonó distorsionada al inicio, pero tan pronto el animal la escuchó, comenzó a maullar y pararse en dos patas cerca de la radio. Definitivamente era su gato.

| _En otras noticias, sigo sin poder encontrar a Timcampy. Si pudiera, estoy seguro que tapizaría todas las calles con su foto. Si llegaras a encontrarlo, puedes llevar-..._ | Un rayo cayó cerca del tendido eléctrico, lo que produjo un fallo en la energía. La luz regreso tras unos segundos.

¡MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE DE MIERDA!

| _... pero como prometí el día de ayer, no hablaría más del tema_ |

Justo lo que me faltaba. Tsk...

| _Recuerdo una vez que estábamos en la India. Cross, mi maestro, se metió a la tienda de campaña en la que Tim y yo dormíamos para robar mi dinero. Él tenía una fijación enfermiza por las joyas y el dinero. Parte de eso era por su adicción al alcohol caro y las mujerzuelas y la otra parte era... perdón, estoy divagando, ese no era el punto. El punto es que Tim se dio cuenta antes de que pusiera sus manos en el dinero que tanto me había costado reunir y saltó sobre él para ahuyentarlo... ¡Y así salvamos mis ahorros!_ |

El gato siseó al escuchar el nombre del maestro del Moyashi. Debe ser una persona del asco, supongo.

| _Cross era grosero, tramposo y vicioso, pero fue quien me cuidó desde que mi padre falleció. El repetía constantemente sus palabras "No te detengas, sigue caminando" para que jamás olvidara mi promesa... Pero ya no tengo a donde más ir. No hay un paso adelante ni habrá paz en el mundo mientras siga con vida y existan humanos que sepan de mi existencia... Es todo por hoy, Blue. Espero te guste 'Corazón de Niño. Buenas noches._ |

Abrí los ojos con asombro, era la primera vez que se refería a sí mismo como no humano, confirmando la teoría de Lavi. Ahora me hace pensar en quien lo está persiguiendo y cuál es el motivo principal.

¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Moyashi?

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holo there...
> 
> Me imagino a Timcampy viendo a Kanda todo prepotente con la cara del gato del meme del restaurante jajaja xD
> 
> Almenos estuvo ahí para evitar que le pasara algo más a Tim. Ahora está la pregunta sobre qué hará nuestro grumpy BaKanda para devolverlo a su dueño.
> 
> Hubo un dato curioso que se me olvidó mencionar en el capítulo anterior: Alma dejo la universidad y se dedicó a su negocio propio. Un año después de ingresar a la universidad, abrió comedor con especialidad de platos con mayonesa.
> 
> ¡Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango... y nos leemos en unos cuantos días! ^^
> 
> Radio 014.0 By Varela D. Campbell ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	7. Día seis

Fue una noche caótica. No podía cerrar los ojos sin escuchar una voz en mi cabeza llamándome; era una voz suave.

Por fortuna, la bola de pelos llamada Timcampy comenzó a maullar y golpear mi rostro con sus patas antes de que la alarma sonara. Aquella acción terminó por despertarme y hacerme ver que esto sigue siendo real... pero no sé hasta qué punto.

—Más te vale no tocar nada mientras esté fuera —le ordené como si fuera un niño, tras darle de comer de una lata de atún que tenía tirada en los estantes de la cocina y prepararme para salir un par de minutos después. No puedo ignorar mis clases sólo por un mocoso extraño y su gato.

Con eso en mente me dirigí al campus. Por un momento mi vida regresó a lo que era hace unos días entre seminarios, clases y libros, pero lo que duró mi jornada diaria sentí un extraño vacío y la sensación de que debía darme prisa y encontrar al Moyashi lo más pronto posible.

Ignoré los comentarios de Lavi y algunos profesores diciendo que me veía más cansado. Salí de ahí tan pronto tuve oportunidad y no me di cuenta, pero mis pasos eran rápidos cuando caminaba de vuelta. He desperdiciado casi una semana y sigo sin tener información útil para encontrarlo.

La radio es mi única pista. Quizás deba buscar de nuevo en la misma zona en la que encontré a su gato, tiene que estar cerca.

Ahora, ¿por qué llegué a pensar que un maldito gato haría caso a mis órdenes?

Me hice esa pregunta tonta al encontrar un desastre en la sala y la cocina. Se nota que esa maldita bola de pelos tuvo mucho que hacer mientras yo no estaba. Tsk...

Me miraba con inocencia cínica sobre los retazos de tela que antes eran la cortina, no muy lejos unos vasos rotos y el sofá con marcas de sus garras. ¡Es suficiente!

Tomé una caja, abrí un par de agujeros y lo metí entre siseos y arañazos. Con mi abrigo y sombrilla en mano me abrí paso por las calles hasta llegar de nuevo a la torre de transmisión, cerca de donde lo encontré.

El lugar sigue igual de solitario que antes, apesta a basura y parece que nadie ha estado por aquí en los últimos días. El gato estaba inquieto dentro de la caja, comenzó a maullar con más fuerza cuando me acerqué al faro viejo.

Vi que había un candado bloqueando el acceso, estaba demasiado oxidado pero con un poco de presión se desmoronó y cayó al suelo. Me aventuré entonces al interior del lugar; la parte baja no era más que una bodega de aparatos antiguos y periódicos viejos.

No más de diez minutos después, tuve la sensación de que estaba siendo observado. De pronto Timcampy consiguió salirse de la caja y comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras.

—¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí enseguida!

Lo perseguí, pero cuando llegué al piso superior para mi sorpresa había desaparecido. En su lugar hallé varias plumas blancas esparcidas sobre el suelo de madera y un pedazo de cartel con una nota escrita en la parte trasera.

_"Gracias por encontrar a Tim._

_Sinceramente, Allen Walker"_

Estaba escrito con una caligrafía que me costó admitir que fuera hecha a mano; el papel fue arrancado de un cartel de circo. Aparentemente, él me encontró a mí cuando debió ser al revés, lo que me llenó de un sentimiento de frustración y un nudo en el estómago que no había sentido antes.

Quedándome con nuevas preguntas y mucha molestia, no tuve de otra más que regresar después de revisar cada rincón del faro y no encontrar nada, porque la ventisca helada y esta tormenta de mierda pueden ser demasiado peligrosas cerca del acantilado.

Mientras esperaba la aparición del Moyashi en la radio a la medianoche, analicé con detalle el mensaje, su nombre y un par de plumas que pude recoger.

El afiche del circo de donde sacó el trozo de papel estaba en otro idioma. Sólo pude identificar los típicos gorros de payaso pero no los rostros.

Las plumas eran grandes y de color blanco, no las pude asociar con ningún animal que conozco, quizás le pregunte a Lavi en la mañana.

| _Esta noche tengo excelentes noticias, Blue. ¡Finalmente encontré a Timcampy! Bueno... no fui precisamente yo. Un hombre de cabello largo y cara algo afeminada lo encontró por mí. Incluso parece haberlo alimentado también. Él era lindo._ |

¿Huh? ¡¿A quién demonios le estás diciendo afeminado, maldito Moyashi?!

Un momento... al parecer sigue sin darse cuenta que yo soy la persona que lo escucha por la radio.

| _No sabes cuan feliz estoy y agradecido con él por llevar a mi gato de vuelta a casa. Tim no acostumbra lidiar con desconocidos, así que lamento cualquier desastre que le haya causado_ | Miré de nuevo las cortinas rotas que me tocará reemplazar. Tsk... debiste avisar antes, idiota.

| _La última vez que Tim desapareció, estábamos en Transilvania buscando a mi maestro. Tenía miedo de ir a ese lugar porque está lleno de vampiros... hablo en serio._

_Afortunadamente, el nieto del conde Drácula, Krory, fue quien lo encontró y salvó. Tim estaba a punto de ser devorado por unas plantas carnívoras gigantes. Krory me enseñó que no todos los vampiros son malos e incluso desmintió muchas creencias que los humanos tienen sobre ellos. |_ Vaya chiste... ahora los vampiros realmente existen según él. Y yo pensé que solo eran parte de cuentos de terror, o personajes de películas.

_| Para celebrar que Tim está de vuelta, te dejo con una melodía bastante alegre y elaborada. Espero te guste La Campanella... Buenas noches, Blue._ |

El Moyashi afirmó que no era un humano, pero ahora más dudas llegan a mi cabeza ya que habla de vampiros como si fueran una "especie" distinta a él, sumado a las plumas... No, no quiero llegar a conclusiones apresuradas. Esperaré hasta mañana...

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Campanella es de mis canciones de piano favoritas por su complejidad y las notas alegres. Si mal no recuerdo, es una de las piezas más difíciles de tocar, así que mis respetos para quienes pueden lograrlo de forma esplendida.
> 
> Por cierto, como no pude participar en el Fictober de este año por cuestiones de tiempo, quise compensar con un two shot Allen x Road llamado "Dream Chaser". Si les gusta esa ship o son multishippers, los invito a leerla, la estaré subiendo en unos minutos. ¡Espero les guste!
> 
> ¡Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango... y nos leemos en unos cuantos días! ^^
> 
> Radio 014.0 By Varela D. Campbell ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	8. Día siete

Lavi no pudo reconocer al animal al que pertenecen las plumas. Según sus palabras, eran demasiado grandes para ser de una gaviota, búho o buitre y de un color distinto para ser de cigüeña u otra ave de la zona.

Este día pase más tiempo en el campus; me vi ligeramente atrasado con mis proyectos, pero por fortuna los pude terminar con la ayuda del conejo revoltoso.

Mi plan era regresar al faro con la esperanza de hallar más pistas o al Moyashi, pero la lluvia, la alerta de marea alta y olas gigantes no me dejaron acercarme mucho. Al caer la noche, terminé esperando que la tormenta se calmara dentro de la cafetería de Jerry cerca del muelle.

—Como está la situación, no me extrañaría ver una lluvia de peces dentro de poco —comentó siendo igual de dramático como siempre, después de apagar la televisión con el pésimo pronóstico del clima para los próximos días— ¿Quieres más té o soba, Darling?

—Así está bien —pagué la cuenta, preparándome para salir.

—Será mejor que regreses a casa. No es bueno andar por las calles y menos con este clima.

—No eres mi niñera o mi padre para decirme que hacer, Jerry —lo miré de reojo con molestia.

—No me malentiendas... es sólo que los seres de la noche pueden deambular en medio de la lluvia.

—¿Ahora tú también crees en esos cuentos fantasiosos?

—Pero Kanda, son más reales de lo que piensas. Los espíritus o bestias de la noche han hundido barcos y dicen que también atormentan a los que se han perdido en el camino... Los ancianos a veces cuentan leyendas aterradoras —dijo, con una expresión afligida.

—Tsk... solo son tonterías —contesté, saliendo del lugar.

Quizás estoy siendo demasiado escéptico, buscando una razón lógica para todas las cosas sin sentido que me han pasado en los últimos días. Pero no es la primera vez que escucho hablar de esas "leyendas".

Heysham tiene más ancianos entre sus paredes que jóvenes y niños, no soy tan tonto como para darme cuenta de eso.

—Allen Walker... —salió de mi boca mezclado con el vapor a causa del frío y la lluvia, recordando el nombre escrito en aquel trozo de papel. Todavía sigo pensando en qué voy a ganar una vez lo encuentre.

De pronto mis ojos captaron una luz algo pálida pero de color verde lejos de las casas y la calle. Con intriga, crucé las cintas de peligro e ignoré las señales de no acercarse a la playa debido a las olas y la tormenta.

No estaba muy lejos de mí, la luz provenía del faro viejo pero tenía un problema: yo estoy en la base, entre la barrera rompeolas, la pequeña playa de arena y el acantilado en donde está el faro. Es mejor que dé la vuelta para acercarme por el camino que se abre paso cerca de la torre de transmisión.

_Kanda..._

Pero en mis planes no estaba escuchar una voz llamándome, traté de moverme pero mi cuerpo no hacía caso. Una ventisca arrancó la sombrilla de mis manos y volteé observando que debajo de las olas comenzaba a brillar una luz del mismo tono.

¿Qué mierdas está sucediendo?

_Yuu, ven. ¡Soy Allen!_

Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. ¿Moyashi? ¿Qué hace dentro del agua en medio de la tormenta?

Mis pies se movieron en dirección al mar, hundiendo las botas en la arena helada y sintiendo las gruesas gotas de lluvia mojando mi ropa y cabello. Esa voz llamándome, me daba la calidez que poco a poco mi cuerpo iba perdiendo por el viento.

_Ven... aquí estoy. No busques más._

La lluvia y el viento se volvieron más violentos a mí alrededor, no era natural... pero si el Moyashi está ahí, puede correr peligro.

Alto... él no sabe mi nombre.

¡Esto es una trampa!

Maldición... estoy enojado, más conmigo mismo por ser tan iluso y dejarme llevar. Quien sea que me esté tomando el pelo, se tiene que preparar para una tremenda paliza de mi parte.

Sin embargo, noté que no podía mover mi cuerpo a voluntad.

—¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate! —grité con enojo, y a mi llamado salieron del mar unas cadenas oxidadas que se ataron a mis tobillos y de la arena unos vendajes viejos que se amarraron a mis manos.

Recuperé el control de mi cuerpo, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque fui arrastrado al agua antes de reaccionar. Luché para liberarme y logré zafar mi mano de uno de los vendajes, pero un animal con escamas y apariencia horrenda me llevó hasta lo más profundo.

Apenas si podía ver en la oscuridad y turbulencia de las olas. Guiándome por el brillo que emanaba de sus escamas, lancé una patada al rostro y cuando logré aturdirlo pude nadar hasta el rompeolas.

La marea me hizo chocar con fuerza contra las rocas, produciendo cortes en mis brazos y haciéndome tragar demasiada agua.

No esperaba que regresara por mí, pero sentí sus asquerosas garras sujetando mi pantalón. Jaló de nuevo de las cadenas que aún seguían atadas a mis pies, me sujeté de una roca y me di la vuelta para encararlo.

—¡¿Ahora crees en nosotros, Yuu Kanda?! —gritó entre risas y un rostro casi diabólico, dispuesto a clavar sus colmillos en mi garganta y arrancarme el cuello. Esto... es demasiado, incluso para mí. La fuerza había abandonado mi cuerpo y un nudo en mis estomago hizo que por primera vez temiera por mi vida.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo; escuché un aleteo y luego otro ser impactó a la bestia haciéndonos caer a ambos al mar de nuevo.

Aturdido por lo que sucedió, comencé a nadar lejos, pero las marea y las olas siguen haciéndome girar y golpear contra las rocas. Era imposible llegar a la orilla y estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

Hasta que mi mano de pronto fue sujetada por otra terminé cediendo por el agotamiento y los golpes en mi cuerpo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba sobre la arena y alguien con cabello blanco y ojos grises me miraba con preocupación. Tras él, un par de alas blancas nos cubrían de la lluvia.

¿Un anciano? No, su rostro era joven... pero algo en su mirada me resultaba familiar...

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff... ¡Hacía mucho que quería llegar finalmente a esta parte! >.< Lamento dejarlos en el momento crucial. ¿Qué sucederá con Kanda? ¿Allen ya se dio cuenta que él es Blue? Lo descubrirán la próxima semana. *Se va a esconder antes que le lancen tomates, jaja...*
> 
> ¡Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango... y nos leemos en unos cuantos días! ^^
> 
> Radio 014.0 By Varela D. Campbell ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	9. Día ocho

—Shh... Silencio, está despertando.

¿Qué?… ¿Quién? ¿Qué sucedió?

La claridad de la luz me empezaba a molestar. Tardé un par de segundos en reconocer a mi padre y a Marie.

—Padre…

—¡Fuiste realmente irresponsable, Yuu! No debiste estar cerca del mar en medio de la alerta de tormenta. ¿Qué se supone que hacías?

—Buscando... a alguien —contesté, aun desorientado. Vi que compartieron miradas de asombro. Fue cuando entendí que estaba en una habitación de hospital y al parecer ya era de día.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Kanda. El doctor nos dijo que a pesar de unas puntadas en tu brazo, no tienes ninguna fractura o lesión importante. Podrás salir en un par de horas —Marie fue más comprensivo, no preguntó nada a diferencia de Tiedoll que se notaba alterado y no dejaba de cuestionarme sobre a quién estaba buscando, pregunta que me reusé a responder.

Ya en mi apartamento, agradecí que Marie me trajera ropa. La que tenía puesta ayer, terminó hecha girones y cubierta de sangre y arena. Tuve que convencerlos para que no me llevaran a casa, pero tal parece que tendré llamadas y visitas constantes para asegurarse que estoy bien. Tsk...

Según me explicaron, alguien anónimo alertó a los vecinos de la zona quienes llamaron una ambulancia.

—Hmph… sin duda fue el Moya-

Abrí los ojos cuando recordé, a mi mente llegaron de golpe las escenas de todo lo ocurrido ayer, causándome jaqueca. Realmente me costó asimilarlo, pero aún tenía algunos moretones donde estaban las cadenas en mis tobillos y el vendaje en mi mano.

Los “seres de la noche” de verdad existen, y el Moyashi es… una especie de ángel, o algo así.

No había forma de salir cuando cayó la noche, los vientos gélidos se mezclaron con granizo de nuevo. Solo un idiota andaría afuera, y ese no seré yo, sin lugar a dudas.

| _¡Blueee! ¡Realmente pensé que no volverías! Me preocupé mucho cuando ayer no aparecía nadie en el contador de la estación._ | Dijo en un hilo de voz, casi llorando de emoción. Es tan despistado que aún no se ha dado cuenta que yo lo he escuchado todo este tiempo.

| _Anoche me encontré con el mismo hombre que llevó a Timcampy al faro. Una nereida estaba por ahogarlo; ellas suelen leer la mente de los humanos, también imitan voces para llamar su atención. Fue peligroso exponerme con la tormenta o dejarme ver por él, pero le debía un favor así que lo salvé sin dudar._ |

Arqueé una ceja, no recuerdo muy bien su rostro por la oscuridad de la noche y porque al final quedé inconsciente, pero sé lo que vi… y vi que tenía alas. Ahora entiendo por qué no se refiere a sí mismo como humano o un vampiro.

| _Oye, Blue. Me acabo de dar cuenta que nadie más que tu sabía que Timcampy se había perdido..._ | dejo de hablar, como si estuviera meditando sobre lo ocurrido.

Ya era hora que lo notaras, Moyashi. Es tan fácil como pensar que si pasé la noche en el hospital, sería obvio que no podría escuchar tus lamentos a medianoche.

| _No… espera… ¡¡¿Eres tú, Blue?!!_ | Una cosa está clara, te mereces el premio a despistado del año.

| _Si es lo que pienso que estás haciendo, por favor… no me busques. La decisión que he tomado no ha sido a la ligera y no quiero que te expongas a más peligros. Te aseguro que hay cosas peores que una nereida hambrienta._ |

¿Huh?...

| _Realmente agradezco tu compañía en las noches, pero no quiero que nadie más cargue con mis problemas… Yo puedo solo._ |

Bien, ahora estoy realmente molesto. Pese a que no sonó arrogante, puedo apostar que hay una salida para los problemas que tengas sin llegar hasta las medidas drásticas que vas a tomar, tonto Moyashi.

—Tsk… Si piensas que con un mini discurso de mártir vas a detenerme, estás muy equivocado —dije en voz alta, rechinando mis dientes y mostrándole mi dedo medio a la radio como si ese mocoso pudiera verme.

| _La melodía de hoy será Comptine d'un autre ete. Buenas noches, Blue._ |

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holo there…
> 
> Lamento dejarlos con la intriga del capítulo anterior. Es un alivio que Allen bb haya rescatado a Kanda justo a tiempo. Les recuerdo que Kanda es un humano común y corriente, no tiene ningún sello de regeneración ni habilidad sobrehumana. Entrena y practica Kendo y meditación, pero obviamente su fuerza no era suficiente contra la fuerza sobrenatural de una Nereida.
> 
> Al no ver a nadie sintonizando la estación 014.0 en los aparatos de transmisión, Allen se puso triste. Contó una breve historia sobre su padre (Mana) —que le hubiera dado más pistas a Kanda sobre cómo encontrarlo—, y luego tocó la melodía G Minor Bach, por si alguien tenía la curiosidad de saber si Allen siempre apareció en la radio la noche anterior.
> 
> Aun si nadie lo hubiera escuchado desde el primer día, Allen siempre hubiera aparecido todos los días cada medianoche en la radio por trece días.
> 
> ¡Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días! ^^
> 
> Radio 014.0 By Varela D. Campbell ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	10. Día nueve (parte I)

Este tipo de tormentas (o el "Diluvio de Noé", como lo llamó Lavi) no es común en la zona. Es como si algo lo estuviera provocando... y con todo lo sucedido la semana anterior, para mí ya no es tan difícil de creer que así sea.

En la tarde, apagué mi teléfono y salí sin mucha esperanza de encontrar algo relevante. Ahora que sabe que soy Blue es probable que el Moyashi haya cambiado de ubicación, haciéndolo más difícil de encontrar.

Sin embargo, estoy casi seguro que no puede moverse.

Si se trata de una emisora ilegal necesita una torre de transmisión para interceptar la señal de radio. Según la explicación de Komui, a menos que se encuentre en un barco no podrá alejarse.

Puedo escuchar las campanas de las boyas cerca del muelle, marea alta de nuevo. Tsk...

A diferencia de aquella noche, me acerqué por el camino escondido tras la antena hacia el faro. No pude encontrar nada importante adentro, ni rastro de que alguien viva en el lugar, lo que me pareció raro. Aun si el Moyashi se oculta durante el día, el aparato transmisor de la radio debería estar aquí.

Resolplé molesto.

Cuando hubo una abertura en el cielo y dejó de llover, caminé hasta la orilla del acantilado. Recuerdo que la luz de color verde provino de este lugar, pero hoy no hay nada más allá de un horizonte deprimente con la marea azotando el muelle y las rocas.

—Juré que no me daría por vencido... aún si tengo que buscar en toda esta maldita ciudad —murmuré frustrado, pensando en preguntar a los vecinos de la zona que llamaron la ambulancia cuando estaba inconsciente.

Pero como un golpe de suerte, capté un sonido metálico. No venía del faro, venía del fondo del acantilado. Basura, tal vez. Bien pudo ser latón desprendido de un bote o la chatarra que alguien lanzó al agua, pero sonó más como una caja de herramientas cayendo sobre algo.

No tenía mucho tiempo porque la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar. Me agaché sin importar llenar de lodo mis pantalones y fue entonces que encontré la pista que me faltaba.

Estaba tan bien escondida, que me costó divisar una enorme cueva bajo mis pies y ocultas tras unos matorrales se encontraban las escaleras.

Sonreí sin darme cuenta y no dudé en bajar. La madera estaba deteriorada por el viento salado y el agua; procuré no deslizarme pero fue una tarea difícil. Al llegar al fondo del acantilado y tener una mejor vista, mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

¿Un barco? No es muy grande, parece abandonado y oxidado casi en su totalidad. Está tan viejo que apenas se distingue el color blanco y el nombre "Crown Clown" en la proa, lo que me hizo levantar sospechas. Es del tamaño justo para ocultarse en la cueva y tiene un anclaje doble, con cuerdas atadas a la pared para evitar golpear las rocas. ¿Por qué un barco está aquí y no en el muelle? Peor aún, ¿por qué nunca noté que había una cueva tan grande en este lugar?

Es imposible que lo haya pasado por alto, hasta el pescador más ciego notaría que hay algo escondido en una cueva en la que fácilmente puede caber una casa, sobretodo estando bajo el farol.

Hay demasiadas coincidencias y cosas fuera de lugar como para no ir a investigar. La cueva protege al barco de la lluvia, pero se mece de un lado a otro por las olas.

Todo este tiempo estuvo bajo mis narices y ahora recuerdo cuando el Moyashi hablo de marearse estando en un barco, lógicamente porque puede volar.

Brinqué desde la orilla y me sostuve de una de las cuerdas para lograr subir a la cubierta. No había mucha diferencia entre el exterior y las primeras cabinas, óxido por doquier, pero es evidente que el Moyashi está cerca ya que encontré una pluma apenas comencé a inspeccionar.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holo there...
> 
> Olvide mencionar un dato curioso del capítulo anterior. Tiedoll es bastante religioso y tiene un taller de pintura y coro en la iglesia local. Marie forma parte del coro también, con la especialidad de tocar el órgano.
> 
> Este capítulo salió un poco más largo que el promedio de páginas del fic, por lo que decidí dividirlo (y también para dejarlos en suspenso... muajajaja). La segunda parte será publicada la siguiente semana.
> 
> ¡Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango... y nos leemos en unos cuantos días! ^^
> 
> Radio 014.0 By Varela D. Campbell ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	11. Día nueve (parte II)

Creo que fue una mala idea entrar sin algo con lo que defenderme, por suerte encontré un caño oxidado que podría servirme.

Capté movimiento con el rabillo del ojo y me di la vuelta, Timcampy salió de una cubeta con herramientas tirada en el piso. Así que de ahí vino el sonido, ¿eh?

Apenas me vio, se acercó y comenzó a frotarse en mi tobillo— ¿Sabes dónde está? —me agaché y como si entendiera lo que dije, caminó por el pasillo estrecho con la cola en alto buscando que lo siguiera. Me llevó hacia la cabina de mando y para mi sorpresa finalmente encontré un micrófono antiguo y los aparatos de transmisión que el Moyashi usa para comunicarse por la radio. A pesar de lucir más viejos que mi padre, están bien cuidados.

Hay una escotilla que conecta con la cubierta; del lado opuesto, algo llamó mi atención y desvío mi mirada siendo el piano viejo. De inmediato lo imaginé tocando una de las múltiples canciones que escuché a través de la radio.

Estuve a punto de poner mi mano sobre él cuando sentí la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas. Una ráfaga de viento me tomó con la guardia baja y me golpeó con la fuerza suficiente para hacerme perder el equilibrio.

Caí, no sin antes tomarlo del cuello de la camisa, quedando sobre mí. Por un instante nos miramos con real sorpresa.

Tiene un rostro pálido, cabello blanco, una marca roja sobre su ojo y lo más llamativo, las alas que cuelgan en su espalda. Su ropa es extraña, se parece a la ropa que la gente usaba hace varios años.

—¡¿Tu otra vez?!

—¿Moyashi?

—¿Huh?... ¿A quién llamas Moyashi? Mi nombre es Allen. Pe-pero ese no es el asunto aquí. ¿Cómo pudiste encontrarme? —me cuestionó.

Con la fuerza que reuní, me moví hasta quedar sobre él y aprisionar sus manos. Puede que sea fuerte, pero no dejaré que se escape ahora que finalmente lo encontré.

—Usando una radio para quejarte de la vida, es tan sencillo como ir a buscar cerca de la única antena de transmisión en la ciudad —respondí con ligero sarcasmo, conteniendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

Lo vi abrir los ojos por la lógica de mis palabras. Se soltó con facilidad y nos pusimos de pie.

—El sello que puso Cross se desvaneció entonces. No veo otra manera de que pudieras encontrar mi escondite... —murmuró, supongo que para sí mismo ya que no tengo idea de lo que está hablando. Quizás está relacionado con esa luz verde que vi la noche que me atacó ese monstruo, porque antes de eso puedo jurar que no había señal de un enorme agujero en el acantilado y menos un barco completo en su interior.

Me miraba con recelo, tenía derecho pues un desconocido había descubierto su secreto e invadido su "hogar", además que aún tenía en mi mano el caño. Lo solté para que se diera cuenta que no tengo intenciones hostiles.

—Vete de aquí. Soy peligroso y si te acercas demasiado puedo lastimarte —ordenó, erizando sus alas para lucir más intimidante, pero sólo me causó gracia. Parece como si tratara de imitar a una gaviota enojada porque un mapache robó su comida.

—No me iré —me opuse, cruzándome de brazos para ver qué tan lejos podía llegar.

—Entonces no me dejarás otra alternativa que echarte. Ya te has metido en un enorme lío al descubrir que existo —me amenazó dando un paso al frente, pero puedo notar en su mirada que no lo dice en serio. Además, el sonido de su estómago por el hambre le hizo perder mucha credibilidad.

Levanté una ceja y sólo suspiró rindiéndose— Haz lo que quieras entonces, pero no husmees en mis cosas... Sígueme —dijo con incomodidad, dando la vuelta para salir por la escotilla y buscar algo de comer. Lo seguí hasta la cubierta.

Pasaron unos minutos, el Moyashi con su gato terminaban de comer un pez casi carbonizado. Estaba sentado sobre unas cajas apiladas en la proa, frente a una parrilla improvisada. Afuera de la cueva se notaba la lluvia torrencial, falta poco para que sea de noche otra vez.

Me di cuenta que sobrevive cazando peces para no acercarse mucho a la ciudad, también descubrí que un "hechizo" realizado por su maestro era el que mantenía el barco escondido de la vista de los humanos, pero eso no explica por qué el cambio de actitud tan repentino luego de encontrarnos.

—¿Por qué no desconfías de mí? —pregunté, teniendo esa duda en mi cabeza ya que no estaba a la defensiva. Estoy seguro que de haberlo querido me habría echado con facilidad.

—No percibí malas intenciones en ti y no te agradecí en persona por haber salvado a Timcampy —se encogió de hombros—. Además, creo que no vienes por esto —dijo, mostrándome su mano; su brazo está enrojecido y en el dorso de la mano tiene una piedra preciosa incrustada, llenando mi mente con preguntas— ¿No me dirás tu nombre, Blue?

—Te lo diré si me dices primero qué eres, Moyashi.

—Allen... es Allen Walker, no Moyashi —se bajó de un salto hasta quedar frente a mí. Al observarlos fijamente, noté que sus ojos son grises pero parecen desprender un extraño brillo púrpura.

Su vista se desvió a los vendajes en mi brazo que sobresalen de la manga del abrigo— Oye, ¿qué haces? —forcejeé molesto cuando tomó mi mano y encogió la manga. De su mano rojiza salió una luz blanca que se transformó en plumas que se extendieron hasta mi brazo, dejándome atónito.

Pese a que no pude ver en realidad lo que pasó debido a las vendas, supe que la herida en mi brazo ya no estaba, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en mi piel donde me sostenía con su mano.

—De nada... —me soltó y se alejó para cargar a su gato.

—Si podías hacer eso, ¿por qué no lo hiciste cuando me salvaste? —gruñí sin ocultar mi molestia.

—No podía hacerlo porque no tenía fuerza suficiente —respondió, un poco ofendido por mi actitud—. Mi cuerpo exige más comida de la que puedo conseguir pescando y sin mi maestro idiota no puedo esconder mis alas para ir a la ciudad por comida —no supe qué responder a eso más que solo chasquear la lengua.

Como vio que no le di respuesta continuó, relajando su semblante— Los de mi especie han tenido bastantes nombres a lo largo de los años: dioses, demonios, ángeles o incluso sirenas. Me gusta más el último porque los humanos también se refieren como sirenas a las nereidas... ¿Ahora me dirás tu nombre?

—Yuu... Kanda —dije, arrancando los vendajes de mi brazo para corroborar que las puntadas y la herida habían desaparecido. Lo vi sonreír y extender su mano rojiza como saludo oficial.

—Mucho gusto, Yuu —contestó animado. Escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca fue extraño por decir poco.

Parpadeé y de inmediato regresé a mi postura seria— Kanda... Odio que me llamen por mi nombre —Vi su mano y extendí la mía para estrecharla. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de que curara mis heridas.

Luego de la incómoda presentación, llegué a un par de conclusiones simples. Parte de ello siendo lo poco que ya había mencionado antes en la radio, que está siendo perseguido por humanos... podría ser por sus poderes de curación o algo más que aún oculta.

Pero por más que intenté, no obtuve mayor respuesta además de muchos rodeos y sonrisas un tanto falsas. Tampoco es que hubiera esperado una conversación profunda cuando apenas nos conocemos, aunque podía notar que se contenía de hacerme preguntas también, sin despegar sus ojos de mí en ningún momento.

Me costó mucho tener que regresar a mi apartamento, por supuesto que evitando la calle cerca a la playa y rompeolas ya que no había garantía que a la mañana siguiente el Moyashi desaparecería junto al barco. El principal motivo fue la maldita tormenta y el granizo que iban empeorando conforme la noche caía, así que no me podía quedar más tiempo ahí.

Además, si quería ayudarlo primero debía ganarme su confianza, cosa que pareció funcionar. No olvidaré su cara de estupefacción cuando le dije que me iba a casa. Tsk... Pensó que pasaría la noche ahí o qué sé yo.

...

El tiempo se escurre como la arena y aun me encuentro en un debate mental frente a la radio donde todo esto dio inicio.

Se acerca la medianoche. La encendí y mientras esperaba la voz del Moyashi revisé las 58 llamadas perdidas de mi padre y los mensajes de Marie y Alma preguntando dónde estaba. ¿Se creen que soy un maldito mocoso que debe cuidar? Son un fastidio...

Pero pasaron los minutos y el ruido blanco era el único sonido en la sala. Mi dedo comenzó a golpear impaciente el respaldo del sillón como ya era costumbre cuando no escucho su voz llegada la hora. Quizás la tormenta volvió a afectar la señal de nuevo, pero en el fondo no quería pensar en la posibilidad que el Moyashi huyera tras haberlo encontrado.

Liberé el aire de mis pulmones cuando finalmente lo escuche tras los parlantes viejos.

| _Allen reportándose, como ya es costumbre estos últimos días._

 _Jamás pensé que me encontraría con un humano tan curioso. Eres demasiado testarudo y necio. Te dije muchas veces que no me buscaras pero eso no te detuvo... aun así... agradezco tu compañía de hoy. No había hablado con un humano en muchos años. Sin embargo, insisto en que soy peligroso... |_ Tsk, si querías permanecer oculto no debiste aparecer en la radio en primer lugar.

_| No quiero que mis problemas te afecten a ti también. Solo espero que aún no sea demasiado tarde para reparar el sello. Debo mantenerme oculto de la vista de los humanos._

_Realmente agradecería que guardaras el secreto, Blu-.. digo, Kanda. O quizás deba llamarte BaKanda. No me gusta tu sobrenombre "Moyashi" así que inventé uno que va perfecto con tu nombre. |_ Escuche su risa y los maullidos de Timcampy.

¡¿A quién llamas BaKanda, idiota?!

_| Mi maestro me decía que no confiara en los humanos, que hay muchos con intenciones oscuras y ambiciosas haciéndose pasar por caballeros o personas nobles. Quizás tenía razón, o quizás desconfiaba hasta de su propia sombra... pero yo todavía creo que hay buenas personas en este mundo, sólo que es muy difícil encontrarlas._ |

Tsk... es casi tan difícil como haberte encontrado, Moyashi.

| _Han sido muchas emociones el día de hoy, ¿no crees?... Descansa, Yuu Kanda. Espero te guste la melodía I giorni. Buenas noches._ |

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holo there...
> 
> ¡Finalmente se encontraron! Ahora Kanda corre contra reloj para descubrir el motivo principal por el cual Allen planea terminar con su vida y buscar una forma para salvarlo.
> 
> Lamento el atraso con este capítulo. Tristemente es temporada alta en mi trabajo más horas extra, lo que me deja exhausta y sin mucho tiempo libre últimamente, por lo que me disculpo de antemano si no logro completar a tiempo el capítulo de la siguiente semana. Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic, sus comentarios me llenan de ilusión y alegría.
> 
> La ropa que Allen lleva puesta es de estilo gótico Victoriano. Su chaleco es de color beige y le queda un poco grande porque era de Mana.
> 
> ¡Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango... y nos leemos en unos cuantos días! ^^
> 
> Radio 014.0 By Varela D. Campbell ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


	12. Día diez (parte I)

Para mi suerte el barco sigue sin moverse dentro de la cueva, aunque a juzgar por su estado es casi chatarra y dudo que el motor sea capaz de arrancar.

—Pensé haberte dicho que te mantuvieras alejado de mí, BaKanda —apareció desde el cielo con un balde viejo lleno de peces y almejas. Verlo volar parecía como ver los efectos especiales de las películas de acción que le gustan a Alma, aunque sea una comparación estúpida.  
  


—Y yo dije que no me iría ahora que te he encontrado, Moyashi —contesté retador. Tuve que mantener mi autocontrol durante el día para no venir a buscarlo hasta que cayera la tarde y que la cantidad de personas sea menor en la calle debido a la tormenta— Te traje algo.  
  


Cuando aterrizó, puse frente a su rostro una bolsa de papel. Se sobresaltó al inicio y me miró dudoso hasta que el olor de unos mitarashi dangos que le pedí a Jerry le hicieron agua la boca.

—N-no era necesario —trató de rechazar la comida, pero el rugido de su estómago lo delataba, además que su mano temblorosa estaba a nada de arrebatarme la bolsa.   
  


—Tsk... no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo llevas sin acercarte a la ciudad o comiendo pescado, así que te conseguí algo dulce. No es necesario que agradezcas.  
  


Como si hubieran sido las palabras que esperaba, tomó la bolsa en un segundo y miró el interior entusiasmado. Vi como Timcampy estiró sus patas sobre él pidiendo comida.  
  


Al final me senté cruzado de brazos y piernas a la par mientras él devoraba los dulces casi sin masticar.   
  


—¿Quieres uno?  
  


—No, odio las cosas dulces.  
  


—¡¿Huh?! ¿Cómo pueden existir humanos que odian los dulces? Eres extraño —me miró atónito.  
  


—Son las mismas personas que odian escuchar a alguien hablando con la boca llena —me quejé—. Te vas a atorar con la comida y no te ayudaré si eso pasa —él solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.  
  


Mientras estaba distraído lo comencé a observar con detenimiento. Me parece curioso los cortes en su camisa y abrigo para darle espacio a las alas.   
  


Suaves, así describo la sensación de las plumas al tocarlas.   
  


Fue un mero impulso, quizás guiado por la curiosidad, pero no pude evitar acariciar las plumas y sentir como estas se erizaban ante mi toque. Contorneé su estructura hasta donde mi brazo alcanzaba. Sus alas eran un poco más grandes que su cuerpo y mientras pasaba mi mano por ellas, descubrí un par de cicatrices que lucen bastante antiguas.  
  


Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché al Moyashi tosiendo y tratando de tragar con dificultad el último dango.  
  


—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —pregunté. Me miró tenso, completamente abochornado y con la cara igual de roja que el pelo de Lavi.  
  


—Y-yo deber-ía preguntar eso... —dijo nervioso, encogió sus alas lo más que pudo alejándose de mí— ¡No se tocan las alas de una sirena sin pedir permiso! A-además, eso no es algo que le permitamos a cualquiera... po-porque son bastante sensibles.  
  


—Ya veo...  
  


—Se dice "lo siento" ¿No te enseñaron modales? —estaba molesto y con el ceño arrugado, pero inexplicablemente evitaba verme a los ojos.  
  


—...  
  


—...  
  


—Oye, Moyashi...  
  


—Es Allen.  
  


—¿Cómo lograste robar un canal de radio? —pregunté por curiosidad, también para evadir el tema anterior.  
  


Lo vi mover su rostro hacia la cabina, calmando el ambiente incómodo de hace un momento— Conseguí esos aparatos... creo que en 1956 gracias a un juego de Poker. Tenía que pagar las deudas de mi maestro y como ese maldito Yeti no tenía mucho dinero me terminó ofreciendo lo que traía. Al final los terminé conservando cuando supe cómo usarlos. Captura cualquier señal disponible en la zona —explicó, orgulloso de su logro.   
  


Es imposible que la respuesta fuera tan simple y a la vez tan difícil de imaginar— ¿1956? ¿Yeti? Espera... ¿entonces no era broma eso de que tienes más de doscientos años?  
  


—¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto que no! —parecía indignado por mi incredulidad, pero siguió explicando— He vivido mucho tiempo, no tanto como Cross o mi padre pero decidí contar algunas anécdotas de mi vida a través de la radio ya que he viajado a distintos lugares alrededor del mundo. Además, nunca me pude adaptar a los teléfonos, wofi y esas cosas que usan los humanos de hoy —tomó un largo respiro, jugando con sus dedos—. Pensé que a nadie le iba a interesar, tampoco estaba seguro si mi maestro o alguien más daría con la estación. Extrañamente pasó lo segundo.  
  


Me miró a los ojos y la incomodidad que antes veía en ellos cambió a algo que no pude describir— Lo puedes llamar casualidad, pero creo en el destino, y creo que eso te trajo hasta acá. Sin embargo... de nuevo insisto en que no deberías estar cerca de mí. No quiero que alguien inocente se vea afectado por _mi_ destino.  
  


Aquello me llenó de ira. Ahí estaba otra vez esa actitud que colmaba mi paciencia. Me puse de pie y me acerqué hasta poner mis manos sobre sus hombros.   
  


Parecía no tener miedo, pero llevo su mano sobre mi pecho para poner distancia; unos pasos más atrás, el agua de la lluvia y las olas salpican la proa oxidada, así que no se movió.   
  


—Tsk, escucha bien, tonto Moyashi. ¡No existe tal cosa como el destino! Somos responsables de las consecuencias de nuestras acciones al tomar decisiones. Yo vine a buscarte por cuenta propia, y aunque no lo quieras, te ayudaré a encontrar otra salida que no sea la de terminar con tu vida... No estás solo.  
  


Esperaba hacerlo entrar en razón, obtener la pista faltante o que finalmente explicara el motivo de su decisión drástica.  
  


No esperaba... realmente no esperaba su reacción luego de eso. Mi estupor fue grande al verlo llorar; sus lágrimas eran tan brillantes que parecía que diamantes caían de sus ojos.   
  


Pero no eran lágrimas de alegría.  
  


—C-creo que es mejor que te vayas...   
  


Se zafó con facilidad de mi agarre y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas. ¿Qué diablos le pasa? No logro entender por qué actuó así de repente— Moyashi, yo... —traté de dar un paso al frente, pero luego me miró amenazante.  
  


—Dime, ¡¿qué pasa entonces cuando alguien decide sobre tu vida?! —gritó, sus alas se extendieron y una onda de aire me hizo retroceder—. ¿Qué sucede cuando los actos egoístas de los humanos no miden las consecuencias o el dolor que causan en otros?... _Él_ me está buscando y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que logre su cometido, por eso no tengo otra alternativa... —En su rostro veía una mezcla de ira con tristeza cuando sus ojos cambiaron de color, de un gris plateado a un tono ámbar.   
  


—¡Bien, me largo entonces! Fui un maldito idiota al pensar que realmente podía hacer algo por un brote de soya inmaduro. Haz lo que quieras —repliqué cansado de los sin sentido y su actitud que no hace más que hervirme la sangre. Lo miré una vez más esperando una contestación, pero él solo volteo su rostro, abrazándose a sí mismo.   
  


Me di la vuelta y salté desde la proa hasta las rocas de la base de la cueva. No me importó mojarme en el camino, tampoco presté atención a los reclamos de mi padre que llevaba horas esperando afuera de mi apartamento a que yo apareciera. Simplemente me encerré en mi habitación y me senté a la orilla de la cama mientras mi pelo escurría el agua de lluvia acumulada... sin hacer nada, mirando al vacío y la oscuridad de la pared.   
  


Ahora estaba molesto conmigo más que con él, sintiendo el rostro caliente por el coraje. Fui un estúpido al reaccionar así pero jamás admitiré que mi poca paciencia y mal genio me han alejado de muchas personas a quienes consideré amigos en mi infancia.  
  


No es que lo considere un amigo de la noche a la mañana, pero algo en él me hace sentir... cómodo, casi vulnerable, como si pudiera saber qué es lo que pienso con solo verme a los ojos.  
  


Pero ya no importa... mande todo a la mierda, soy un maldito cobarde.  
  


┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holo there...
> 
> Nuevamente será un capítulo dividido en dos partes porque estaba saliendo más largo del promedio de páginas.
> 
> ;-; Lamento el atraso, estoy en plena temporada alta en mi trabajo y las horas extras no se hacen esperar. Eso y que en otras noticias, mi compu finalmente "estiró la pata" así que pase un par de días sin ella y con menos tiempo para completar el capítulo.
> 
> En enero volveré a la normalidad, pero veré si puedo darles aunque sea una actualización más antes de que acabe el año. Mientras tanto agradezco su paciencia y el cariño que le tienen a mis historias.
> 
> ¡Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango... y nos leemos en unos cuantos días! ^^
> 
> Radio 014.0 By Varela D. Campbell ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。

**Author's Note:**

> Hallow, minna-san!
> 
> La situación actual ha puesto mi rutina y tiempo libre de cabeza, pero el estrés de mi trabajo se alivia cuando busco refugio en el basto y hermoso mundo de los fanfics (y también pintarme las uñas cof cof…). 
> 
> Hablando de fanfics… en un ataque de inspiración —que supe que me arrepentiría si no aprovechaba—, comencé este proyecto cortito pero bastante interesante. 
> 
> Radio 014.0 vendría a ser un shortfic. Si mi primer reto fue narrar una historia completamente en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Allen, ahora será el de Kanda. Sin lugar a dudas es lo más difícil que he escrito hasta el momento, ya que me he detenido el doble a pensar si Kanda reaccionaría de tal forma ante las situaciones que se desarrollaran más adelante, por lo que me disculpo si de pronto sienten muy ooc los diálogos o sus pensamientos.
> 
> Para darles datos adicionales a la intro:  
> \- Kanda tiene 24 años y es un estudiante de Lengua y Literatura. Me pareció una carrera acorde a su personalidad, nada demasiado inusual como artes plásticas, pero tampoco tan complicado como una ingeniería o medicina.  
> \- Johnny es un técnico egresado de ingeniería mecánica.  
> \- Los sitios que aparecen en este shortfic están basados en ciudades y locaciones reales con ciertas modificaciones. Heysham es una pequeña ciudad costera en Lancaster, Inglaterra.  
> \- El tipo de radio que reparó Johnny es un modelo “Rema 8001”.  
> \- Está de más decir que este es un AU moderno, por lo que varios de los personajes son humanos sin poderes especiales y esto también aplica al sello de regeneración que Kanda no posee en este fic. 
> 
> Tengo un par de capítulos adelantados, pero como me conozco perfectamente y conozco lo fluctuante de mi tiempo libre, para no quedarme sin espacio para escribir estaré subiendo uno a la semana. Por si tienen dudas, también estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo de Lemuria. Quiero adelantar lo más que pueda mis fics porque puede que me someta a una operación en mis ojos más adelante, así que solo Gea sabrá cuanto tiempo estaré ausente debido a ello.
> 
> Eso es todo de mi parte por hoy. Me encantaría poder leer cualquier comentario que tengan sobre este nuevo fic.
> 
> La portada fue una comisión que pedí a Yukariet. El credito total por la creación y edición van dirigidas a sus bellas manos de oro. Les dejo el link a su Facebook por si quieren apreciar Fanarts relacionados a DGM y otros animes.
> 
> FB: Yukariet https://www.facebook.com/Yukariet/
> 
> ¡Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… y nos leemos en unos cuantos días! ^^  
> Radio 014.0 By Varela D. Campbell ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。


End file.
